


ten different times

by Cyn



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/F, ten genre fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten genre fic for Luka/Ahim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ten different times

**✿ Angst**  
Luka watches Ahim watch Joe and doesn't know how she is going to accept the news. It's not that Ahim hasn't seen it, she's just refusing to accept it.

"Joe-san-" Ahim begins, but her voice is trembling. She's not weak, never weak, but her friends - the crew - they are far past any defenses, any resolutions Ahim has.

"Good-bye," Joe says and turns away from Ahim, from their last hope. Ahim bites her lip, stepping forward and reaching out, but it's too late. He's gone.

When Joe rounds the corner, Ahim looks around, her eyes hollow. Luka is the first to reach her side, wrapping their princess in a blanket as she sinks to the ground.

 **✩ AU**  
They aren't supposed to be friends; Luka is smart enough to know that, but Ahim refuses to let her go and so Luka gets invited to tea at the palace and sleepovers in the princess' room and, when they both turn 16, to a ball to celebrate it.

"I have nothing to wear," Luka says, thinking already of her shabby wardrobe. If it came down to it, she could steal something, but somehow she doesn't think Ahim would approve.

"Don't worry about that," Ahim tells her. "We'll get you something. Just promise you'll be there. You're my best friend and it wouldn't be the same without you."

 **✿ Crack/Humor**  
This time, Ahim and Luka are the ones who get end up bodyswapped. It takes an entire day for the boys to notice:

"Ow!" Don says, rubbing his side where Ahim elbowed him. "Stop taking lessons from Luka!"

"Have some tea, Joe-san," Luka says and Joe has to do a double-take. Even Marv and Gai have to stare at them, but no one actually gets it until they are sitting across from each other later the next day, Luka patiently dabbing at the frosting on Ahim's cheek.

"You're not Luka," Marv shouts, completely out of the blue, pointing at Luka.

Ahim and Luka only blink at him, then look at each other, dissolving into giggles.

"Actually, Marvelous-san," Ahim says. "We were switched back during the fight yesterday."

 **✩ Future fic**  
"I'll be sad to leave," Ahim says, leaning against the crow's nest on their last night. "We done so much here."

"We'll just do even more on the next planet," Luka tells her and rests her head against Ahim's. "There will be more treasure."

 **✿ First Time**  
The first time Ahim picks up a kitten, exclaiming in delight over the tiny paws, pink nose, and gorgeous ears, everyone has to avoid looking in her direction.

Luka is the only one who is even remotely strong enough to withstand the sight of Ahim and the kitten, so she gets sent in to pull her out of the pet store.

 **✩ Fluff**  
When Luka is done with her star-gazing and slips quietly into the cabin of the galleon, Ahim is there waiting for her, fighting back yawns.

"I was waiting for you," she says. It's the same every night: Luka trains, Ahim waits for her, blanket ready to wrap around Luka's shoulders.

 **✿ Dark-fic/gen**  
Ahim's lips are pressed into a tight line when Luka returns to them. She knows what Luka is going to say, is the only one who suspects the news waiting for them. She won't tell the others, won't say a word. Not because she wants them to be in the dark, but because she can't.

Ahim can feel her heart breaking as Luka looks at them, then away. "I'm leaving," she says, her voice steady and unsure and almost afraid. This isn't Luka and Ahim refuses to listen to anything else. She stands, all the grace of dancing and deportment lessons stiffening her spine, and walks out of the cabin.

 **✩ Hurt/Comfort**  
Don is the one who provides the medical knowledge, but Ahim is the one with the experience of actually caring for everyone. She sits by beds, checks temperatures, spood feeds people too weak, brews weak tea, and tucks them into their blankets. Sometimes, Luka swears, sitting with her head in Ahim's lap and letting the princess rub her temples is enough to stave off the worst of colds.

When she gets sick, no one is sure what to do. "I'll be fine." Ahim curls up in bed, drowning in blankets. "And everyone should stay away. You don't want to get sick as well." A series of sneezes follow her words and she reaches out to grab a tissue from the nightstand. A moment later, it joins the growing pile in the trash can next to the bed.

They don't listen right away, shuffling feet and staring at each other. No one is sure if they should listen. It takes Luka glaring at them for the boys to listen - although it's more that she pushes them out.

"She just needs her sleep," she says, steering Marvelous toward the door. "She'll be fine when you leave her alone."

The door closes behind Joe, the last one to leave, and it's then that they realize Luka wasn't referring to everyone - just the three of them.

 **✿ Smut**  
Ahim's fingers are surprisingly sure. Luka isn't sure how to take that - she was expecting their princess to be innocent, completely.

"I had a maid," Ahim explains, her fingers sliding inside Luka in one smooth stroke. "My parents were very forward thinking. They wanted to make sure I was ready for anything."

"Even-" Luka writhes on the bed as Ahim's fingers curl inside her, hitting a spot she didn't know existed, while her thumb applies a slight pressure to her clit. "-this?"

"Even this," Ahim whispers, leaning down to drag her tongue across one of Luka's nipples.

 **✩ UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)**  
Marv watches them train together. It was decided that, since Ahim obviously isn't up to fighting with either he or Joe, Luka was the best to train her in hand to hand combat. There's fewer risks of unintentional damage.

They tumble and Ahim finally pins Luka to the floor, leaning over the other girl. There is something pleased and slightly predatory about Ahim's grin and Marv knows they made the right choice in taking her on the ship.

Luka chuckles and Marv waits, sure there will be some sneaky move on Luka's behalf, but all she does is reach up, flexing her fingers and saying something. It's too low for Marv to hear and he doesn't want to give away his presence, so he waits.

Ahim laughs and shifts back. Luka's hands follow, until she is reaching out for Ahim and, to Marv's surprise, tickling her.

It's not appropriate to watch, he thinks, because within moments, they end up in a pile of flailing limbs, entwined together as Ahim gasps and Luka laughs. It's definitely not appropriate, he realizes, when Luka finally stops, leaning against Ahim as she catches her breath, and they just grin at each other.

Marv backs away from the door as quietly as he can, trying not to disturb anyone. He doesn't want to be caught in the state he's in.


End file.
